Please Remember!
by Meisae
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome is attacked on the night of the new moon. Before Kagome can kill the demon, InuYasha gets badly hurt and lose his consciousness. When he awakes later on, his memories are wiped and believes his friend's are his enemies. Will Inuyasha ever remember again? Rating might change.
1. Ch 1: The attack

_**Author's note:**__** Hi everyone **__**tn65loverinuy620jd**__** here with my good friend Meisae. We hope you enjoy the story. And thank you Meisae for helping me with this story.**_

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

The demon came in the middle of the night as the family of three slept soundly, which was unusual for InuYasha on the night of the new moon. And things just might have turned out differently if not for this night. But since he didn't have his demon powers, he neither heard nor smelled the demon as it closed in on them.

InuYasha laid in their bed with Kagome softly rested on top of his chest, their baby safely placed in the small crib beside them. His eyes suddenly faced the sealing and Kagome's soft breaths found its way to his ears. 'When did I fall asleep?' he wondered as sleep still lingered in his tired eyes. He let them fall to the sleeping figure below him and gently smiled.

Something had him sit up in the bed, bringing Kagome with him on the go. She slightly opened her eyes as she slowly sat up herself, her hands still softly placed on Inuyasha's chest. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she tiredly spoke as her eyes fell to his face.

"Something's not right..." He huskily whispered as his human ears did what they could to capture something invisible. The ground slightly shook below them, and both their eyes shoot open. Quickly Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome before throwing his legs out of the bed. He then went over to their son and lifted him as quickly and gently as he managed, handing him over to Kagome, before heading for the door.

As they exited the small hut, a big crashing sound could be heard behind them. Kagome's arms tightened around his neck as they both turned their head's to see the terrible sight behind them. The house they had slept in only seconds ago, were now ruins as a big fist were planted deep into it.

"Damn! Of all nights why now!" InuYasha hissed as he run further away from the hut before putting both Kagome and their child down. "Kagome, I want you to take the baby and get away from here."

Her eyes widened as her eyes met his. "But InuYasha, you can't fight that thing on your own! Please let me help you." Kagome pleaded as she held her one week old baby.

Even through all the noise, their son somehow slept quietly in his mother's arms. Inuyasha gently took a hold of her face as his stern eyes held hers. "I can't let anything happen to the pair of you. I need you to understand that" he huskily spoke as he gave Kagome and his son a kiss before running off to defend his family.

Kagome felt her eyes start to burn as she watched Inuyasha try to fight the huge demon alone. She desperately started looking around herself and finally her eyes spotted a hollowed out tree further behind them. She quickly ran over and as carefully as she could, placed their son inside the hole of the tree.

'Please karma, keep him safe while I help his father.' Kagome thought as her pained eyes held the small, sleeping face for a moment. She pulled the wrapped blanked further up to the baby, making sure he would stay warm enough.

"Don't worry, momma will be right back. I just need to help your father for a second." Kagome quietly whispered before turning around in the direction of Inuyasha and the demon.

Once Kagome felt her son was well hidden, she went to get her bow and arrows. The bad part was that her weapon was in the now destroyed hut, but Kagome didn't give up hope. After all their only hope in destroying the demon laid in her arrows. The Tessaiga wouldn't work for InuYasha in his human form.

Kagome kept herself hidden as she slowly worked her way to ruins of what they once called home. Kagome hid behind whatever she could find, considering there wasn't much left due to all the fighting, if one could call it that. Since InuYasha was human now, all he could really do was run. It was when he dodged one of the demon's attacks he noticed Kagome.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing!? I said to get away from here." he growled underneath his breath, his voice already feeling the pressure of the fight.

But Kagome didn't pay any attention to him.

'Damn, that stupid woman. Why can't she ever listen to me?' InuYasha thought while dodging multiple attacks.

It was when the demon seemed to have noticed Kagome moving closer to the hut that InuYasha started panicking. "Oh no you don't! There's no way in hell you're touching her!" InuYasha yelled while bringing up his deformed sword.

He brought the rusty old sword down as hard as he could on the demon's arm, only to have it bounce off again. The setback sent him flying hard into the ground below. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Kagome, and knowing this was her only chance, she ran as fast as she could the last remaining steps trough wards the hut.

Time was running out, she needed to move quickly. She entered the remains of their once cozy living room. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had worked so hard on it, just to please Kagome as she still was in her fifth month of motherhood. It was only stone and dust remaining now. Fragile memories spread out on the floor.

She bit her teeth together as she climbed some of the stones blocking the path to the bedroom. She had always kept her bow at a close distance, but after having their son she had contented herself with keeping the bow in one place. After all Inuyasha had swore to protect her and the child more than ever, and she believed he would. Who would have thought he would manage to be more overprotective?

Kagome slid below the doorframe who had collapsed from the pressure earlier on, and finally she could start searching for her bow beneath the remains of their house. She had a clear Idea of where to look. She just needed to get down to it.

Thankfully, Inuyasha had insisted he wanted a wooden bedroom. After all, he was used to sleep outside and the smell of wood made him feel more comfortable. Kagome had nothing to say against it. She wanted what's best for him just as much as he wanted what's best for her. Her eyes burned slightly as she threw aside some of the smaller planks. After moving a few more heavy pieces, her eyes spotted what she was looking for.

Her hands quickly grabbed a hold around the tip of it, pulling it free from the last remaining planks. "Thank karma it's still okay." Kagome said as she looked over her bow for any damages. She couldn't say the same about her arrows. All but one remained unharmed.  
_  
'I'll just have to hit the mark on the first.'_ She thought as she carefully picked it up. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash, followed by a too familiar scream. She felt her heart shatter by the second.

"Oh no! Please don't let me be too late!" She stumbled to her feet and headed in the direction of her entrance earlier on.

Kagome ran to the very spot she had last seen her husband. The sight before her made her spiritual powers grow 10 fold. Raising her bow and not caring what happened next. She fired!

Her arrow vibrated through the air as the light of her arrow brightened up the area, heading straight for the great demon before her eyes.

The demon horrifying howl ripped through the air as her arrow purified it to nothing but ashes. Once the smoke cleared Kagome threw her bow to the side and ran over to the motionless body before her. The demon had managed one good hit, most likely throwing Inuyasha hard against the now broken tree.

She threw herself down on her knees beside him, her shaking hands grabbing a hold of his body. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me?!" her trembling voice tried to reach him, but she got no reaction from the body in her arms. As her hand moved to the back of his head, her blood froze as she felt the warmth spread between her fingers. Her already shaking hand moved away slightly, it reveled the thick blackness inside of it.

Tears quickly came to her eyes as she pulled his limp body closer to her own, hugging him tight. "Don't you dare leave me InuYasha, you just can't." her voice came out no more as a whisper.

Suddenly Kagome heard fast footsteps behind her and slightly turned in the direction of the sound. "Lady Kagome, we heard the screams. What happened?" the familiar voice asked as it approached them, his darker blue eyes met the tears in her own. "Miroku! We need to help him! He's badly hurt!" her fragile voice trembled, warmth sliding down her cold cheeks.

Even through the dark, his wide eyes were visible as their good friend now appeared to have realized the situation.

"Here Kagome, let me help." Miroku quickly volunteered as he crouched down beside her, his hands already firmly but carefully wrapped around Inuyasha's arms. "I'll carry him to Kaede's." He soon had the limp body on his back and Kagome rose to her feet beside him.

"Thank you, Miroku...I'll be right with you, I just have to get the baby first."

Miroku nodded his understanding before leaving with InuYasha. Kagome quickly went to get their son, but her thoughts never left her husband.

_'Please let him make it to sunrise, after that his demon blood will heal him. I can't lose him! We haven't even had the name ceremony for our son. How can I possibly name him without his father?' _fresh tears slipping past her eyes as she ran, the hollowed tree suddenly seemed so far away.

As she finally arrived, she fell to her knees once more as her arms stretched forward to lightly wrap them around the soundless baby inside the small hole, before carefully bringing her child close to her body. The boy in her arms gave a softly giggle as his small arms tried to reach her face. She couldn't help but smile through her tears. "I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright." she whispered as her lips softly kissed the top of his head.

She got back up on her feet and started to run in the direction of the village, in the direction of her wounded soul mate.

Thankfully, Miroku had been quick on his feet and had arrived at Kaede's hut long before her. When Kagome finally spotted the hut, Sango came running up to her.

"Kagome, let me take the baby while you help Kaede." She silently spoke, sympathy and pain lingered in her voice.

Kagome nodded thankfully and didn't hesitate to give Sango the baby. Her only thoughts were InuYasha. Kaede had managed to stop the bleeding, but Kagome could tell that she seemed uneasy.

"How is he?" Kagome questioned as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I do not know for sure my child. He might make it, but it's still too early to tell. Just stay by his side, your presence might help."

Kagome didn't say much, she just watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. Taking one of his hands, she held it tightly and prayed for her husband to make it just till sunrise. After that she knew he would make it.

"Please...oh please! Stay with me InuYasha. I can't lose you. And your son, what do I do when he asks about his father?"

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! And the next chapter will be up as soon as **_**tn65loverinuy620jd**_** have it ready and sends it to me!  
See you! ;D**


	2. Ch 2: The awakening

**Author's note:** Hello again, folks! **tn65loverinuy620jd** is ready here with another great chapter. We both hope you enjoy!

**Disclaiming:** We do not own **Inuyasha** nor its characters. It _all belongs to __**Rumiko Takahashi!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Awakening**_

Kagome stayed close to InuYasha while Kaede, Sango, and Miroku talked quietly in the next room. Sango continued to hold and gently rock InuYasha's and Kagome's baby. Thankfully the small Inu-pup had not wanted breakfast just yet. But Sango worried that the small child would soon wake. After all if the son was anything like his father, food was always on his mind.

"Miroku, I'm worried. If InuYasha doesn't... you know."

"Please my dear Sango, we mustn't think such thoughts. InuYasha is strong, he will make it until sunrise. Then everything will be as it was."

"I hope you're right Miroku. I would hate for Kagome to lose him now. And tomorrow is when they were supposed to name their son."

"We just need to stay strong Sango, and have faith!"

"You are right Miroku, we must have faith in both of them."

"But how do you have faith at a time like this?" a sad voice came from behind them and they turned to find Kagome leaning up against the wall.

When her friends looked at her they saw a look they never seen before. At least not from Kagome.

Getting up from his spot beside the fire pit, Miroku went to Kagome's side. Placing a hand on each shoulder. He asked her what was wrong, but Kagome didn't answer him. She didn't know what to say or how to start. Soon the tears quickly came to her eyes as she reached for her son. Miroku didn't question her, he just helped her sit down by the fire.

"Miroku, why don't you go check on Shippo and the kids? I'll stay with Kagome." Sango spoke as she went over to join them.

"Of course, Sango."

After giving her husband a quick kiss goodbye, Sango came and sat down next to her friend, putting an arm around Kagome in an attempt to comfort her. Sango wanted patiently for Kagome to settled down.

While Sango and Kagome sat in silence, Kaede went to the back room where the now injured InuYasha rested. Her eyes widened at what she saw. InuYasha's hair had now regained its silver white appearance, his ears taking their usual place on top of his head. He had transformed back to his half-demon self, but... Kaede took a deep breath before walking towards him. But he still remained unconscious.

_'No wonder Kagome is so upset, InuYasha should've awakened when the sun rose.'_ Kaede thought as she examined InuYasha.

She placed her hands over his chest, but not as close that she touched him. She used some of her spiritual powers to check him faster.

_'This is unusual, for some reason it seems his demon blood is very strong. It must be trying to heal his injuries after all.'_ Kaede was brought out of thought when she heard Kagome and Sango start to talk.

"What do...I do, Sango?" Kagome softly cried as she fed her son. "If InuYasha doesn't wake up. If he doesn't come back to us. What do I do about naming the baby? I can't live a life without him, Sango..."

Sango didn't know what to say.

"Well Kagome you could give him a temporary name. Just to make things easy on you. And besides I think InuYasha would love any name you give his son." Sango said with a smile.

"I know, Sango, but I think I'll wait for a little bit."

Kagome didn't want to tell Sango that InuYasha had turned hanyou again. It was still too hard for her to talk about it. After all he still hadn't woken up yet.

Once Kagome finished feeding the baby she returned to InuYasha's side, but kept her son close. Her son that looked so much like his father.

Sango gave a heavy sigh as she watched her friend leave. Never had she seen Kagome look so helpless and lonely before. Her eyes saddened at the sight. Soon Kaede appeared from the back room.

"How is he?" Sango asked quietly.

"I'm not really sure Sango. He has turned back to his half-demon state, but he still hasn't woken yet. I feel this is what has Kagome so upset."

Sango only nodded her understanding.

At that moment Miroku returned with their children and Shippo.

"Mommy!" Sango's twin girls called out when they saw their mother. The twins were now five years old, and always bouncing off the wall. The two small girls could see the sad look on their mother's face.

"Momma, what's wrong? You look sad." Little Seira asked. Seira was the first twin born.

"It's nothing dear, just a little worried about your uncle InuYasha." Sango replied giving her daughter a hug.

Miroku handed their son Masao over to Sango as he set down beside her.

"So any good news?" Miroku asked.

"Depend on what you mean by good news. It's both actually." Sango sighed as her eyes fell to the direction of the sleeping hanyou. "InuYasha has transformed back, but he still remain unconscious..." she silently spoke while rocking her son softly.

Miroku let his thoughts rummage inside his head for a moment. 'It must be his demon blood.'

"It could be that his demon blood still tries to heal his head injury." Miroku said and Sango's eyes went back to Miroku's.

"Aye and his demon blood is running very strong." Announced Kaede as she prepared the morning stew.

Their conversation stopped when Kagome entered the room. When Sango's second daughter Reina saw her aunt, she quickly ran to her. Hugging one of her legs.

"Aunt Kagome!" She called out.

"My goodness, Reina. Where did you come from?"

Kagome tried to hide her tears and sad voice from the young ones in the room. She didn't want to worry them.

"Kagome would you like me to watch the baby for a bit? I'm going home to get breakfast for the family."

"Are you sure you don't mind it, Sango? I hate to make you watch all four kids at once." Kagome spoke as she frowned slightly.

"It's nothing Kagome, besides Shippo will help. Won't you?" Sango smiled over to the little fox demon beside her.

"Oh you bet, the girls are a lot better on not pulling my tail." he beamed as he tightened his small fist in front of his face.

Kagome nodded and let Sango take over her sleeping child, before heading for the back room once more.

"I'm worried, Kaede. She needs to rest, she looks terrible." Sango spoke as her eyes still watched the darkness her friend had disappeared into.

"Aye, ye are right, Sango. Miroku and I shall have a talk with her after you leave with the children." the older miko spoke, her own voice leaving traces of concern.

Sango knew she should be there for her friend too, but she also had the children to take care of. Once Sango and the children left, Miroku decided he would try to talk to Kagome. When Miroku entered the room a strange feeling came over him. Ignoring it for now he went to Kagome's side.

She sat by the bed, her head rested on her clenched hands who were wrapped around one of Inuyasha's own. He frowned slightly. It pained him to see her that way.

"How are you feeling Kagome? You look like you're ready to fall apart." he gently spoke.

"You have no idea how true that is Miroku." Kagome said wiping her tears away.

A small groan made them look at the unconscious hanyou in front of them.

"He must be starting to wake up." Miroku told Kagome as he stepped closer to the bed.

"You think so? He's been doing a lot of talking in his sleep too. So I guess he's trying to wake up, but I'm not sure." Kagome gave a heavy sigh after she told Miroku this.

"He will be fine Kagome, he made it this far. I'm sure he's fighting to get back to you so don't lose hope, Kagome-sama" he placed one of his hands gently on her shoulder.

She gratefully looked up at the monk "Thank you, Miroku" a faint smile forming in the corners of her mouth.

Suddenly InuYasha sat up in a flash, startling both of them. His breath came out in hash beats, his eyes wide as the moon itself. Kagome had let go of his hand at the moment he moved as they now covered her trembling mouth.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're awake!" she stuttered as she threw her arms around his neck.

But Kagome's moment of joy soon turned dark as she felt herself being pushed backwards, her back hitting the cold floor below. "Kagome! Are you alright?" Miroku bent down beside her, his hand placed on one of her shoulders.

It took a few seconds for her to take in what had just happened, but a growl had her look up to the scene happening before her. Inuyasha stood before them, his clawed hands protectively placed in front of him. "Who are you?!" he growled once more, his eyes went from Kagome to Miroku and back again.

Kagome and Miroku looked at each other before letting their eyes fall back to Inuyasha once more.

"What do you want from me?!" Inuyasha hissed through his teeth. "What do you mean, Inuyasha? It's us remember?" Miroku spoke, his own eyes just as round as Kagome's. But Inuyasha just stepped backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him.

"B-but Inuyasha! It's us! It's me, remember? Kagome?" Kagome carefully spoke, doing her best to keep her voice steady as she and Miroku tried to step closer to the hanyou before them. _'what's the matter with him? Does he... does he really not remember?'_ she felt her eyes slightly start to burn. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened as his eyes scanned Miroku's clothing's, another growl leaving his throat as he jumped away from them, his feat leaving the soft bed as he landed gracefully on the other side of the room.

"Get the hell away from me, woman! And you're not purifying me either monk."

With a swipe of his claws he took half the backroom-wall down, before escaping through the hole, his body disappearing into the dark forest before them. Kagome fell to her knees as she felt her world shatter before her.

"He...he doesn't remember us. Miroku, what...what happened to him?"

Deep down Miroku feared this wouldn't happen. But hoped he was wrong.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but it seems when his demon blood healed his head injury. It wiped all his memories out. At least that's what I think happened."

Falling to her knees, Kagome cried out his name. As all hope seemed lost at the moment.

"Please remember, please I need you and your son. How do I name him without you? He needs you. I need you! Please you have to remember us."

Miroku quickly took Kagome in his arms as he let her cry till the tears no longer would come.

**We both hope you liked this chapter!** **See you soon!**


	3. Ch 3: The encounter and the choice

_**Author's note:**_ Hi there, folks! ! _**tn65loverinuy620jd**__ and I are finally ready to present the third chapter for you guys, and we hope you like it!_

**Disclaiming:** We do not own **Inuyasha** nor its characters. It _all belongs to __**Rumiko Takahashi!**_

_**Chapter 3: The encounter and the Choice**_

"Kagome! Miroku! What on earth has happened here?" Kaede's shaken voice entered the room as her eyes measured the damaged wall beside them.

"I'm afraid it was caused by InuYasha, lady Kaede. It appears he suffers a memory loss. He didn't remember ether of us, not even Kagome-sama." Miroku quietly told Kaede as he started helping Kagome out of the room.

"Then it is as I feared" Kaede shook her head in despair "His demon blood must have been too powerful in his condition, that not only had it healed his wound, but also erased his memories the same time..."

"I guess the next thing is to find out just how much he has forgotten." Miroku said as he helped Kagome sit down by the fire pit. "And to make matters worse, he doesn't have Tessaiga with him."

"This is very unfortunate..." Kaede mumbled silently to herself. A knock on the doorway stopped the conversation in the small hut.

There was a moment of silence before a more humble voice spoke "Lady Kaede, is everyone alright?" The village guard asked.

"Yes we are all fine, nothing to worry about my young man." Kaede assured him, awaiting his answer.

"Very well, Kaede-sama. I shall gather some men and start working on fixing your hut." Nothing more was said after the guard left.

Miroku lightly placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. She barely found strength to look up. "Either Sango or I shall return shortly. Just try to eat something, Kagome. You need all the energy you can get" Miroku smiled down to her before nodding his head to Kaede, who sadly nodded back. With that said Miroku left Kagome in Kaede's care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep into the dark forest, InuYasha stood in deep thoughts, staring at the great tree before him. The very tree he was pinned to for 50 years.

'Why do I feel like, I know this place?" InuYasha couldn't shake his thoughts...that somehow, this tree held something to do with his past.

His hand went up to his head, pressing the softer spot by his eye while his thought's rummaged inside his head. 'Why can't I remember anything?' he clenched his teeth.

"Grrr, I don't have time for this! Standing here staring at a tree isn't going to tell me a thing!" InuYasha growled as he punching his fist into the rasp texture of the bark.

His ears suddenly flinched at some movements before a voice filled them."Having difficulties, InuYasha? You believe that pounding a tree will help you think out a name for your weak hanyou son?"

InuYasha quickly turned in the direction of the voice, his senses suddenly aware. Before him stood a tall demon with long silver hair matching his own, gracefully blowing in the wind. He wore a white kimono with red linings and patterns, a dark breast plate covering his chest. White fur hang loosely over his right shoulder while two swords were tied to his side. Two red stripes were printed into the skin on each side of his face, a blue moon gracing his forehead.

InuYasha couldn't shake of the familiar feeling sweeping over him as his eyes met the demons golden eyes, identical to his own. He clenched his jaw as the pain found its way back to his head.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha hissed as his fists tightened "How do you know my name? What the hell do you mean by a name for my son?" InuYasha replied readying his claws to fight. "I don't know what you want, but leave me the hell alone!"

The demon stood in silence for a moment before it spoke once more. "So InuYasha, you appear to have forgotten your past I see."

"So what's it to you? I don't need your pity, or any of your help." Flexing and cracking his fingers InuYasha was ready to show this stupid demon just how strong he was.

"Don't be a fool InuYasha. Like you could ever win a fight against me. I suggest you think twice before attacking I, Sesshomaru."

"Don't be so sure about that!" InuYasha growled before throwing the first punch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is she doing, Miroku?" Sango asked her husband as he entered the hut for his morning breakfast.

Miroku didn't answer her right away. Looking at Miroku, Sango could now see the fear and sadness in her husband's eyes.

"Miroku?! What's wrong did something happen?"

"Yes Sango, something did happen. Something I had hoped would had been prevented..." he tiredly signed as he made his way over to her to join her by the table.

"Miroku, don't tell me something happen to InuYasha?! don't tell me he...he-"

"Don't worry, Sango. InuYasha is much alive, but... unfortunately he doesn't seem to remember anybody." He mumbled as he readied his chair before tiredly collapsing onto it. " Even Kagome couldn't get through to him. He literally escaped through the wall as he made his way deep into the forest... We have no idea where he could be by now. "

"You should have seen him, Sango. His frightened eyes and shaking body... He was nowhere like himself..." he sadly breathed as his eyes met the wood of the ceiling above them.

"Oh no! Poor Kagome. She must be heartbroken."

"She is... and what's even worse is that the village still going through with the naming ceremony even though the absence of InuYasha. Kaede told me earlier..."

"They can't be serious, Miroku!? How can Kagome possibly think of a name now?" Miroku just shook his head before he answered her.

"They say it shouldn't matter. If the parents haven't thought of a name within a week, the villages headman will do the naming of the child."

"They wouldn't dare do that to Kagome! She's going through so much right now. They can't possibly take this away from her too!" Sango hissed and felt how the anger grew within her. How could they?! After all Kagome had done for the village?

Miroku could hear Sango's rage growing as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Sango, but there's nothing we can do. If Kagome doesn't present a name at the ceremony tonight, the villages headman will."

Sango shook her head in defeat. She let her hands stroke through her head for a second, as if attempting to calm herself.

"Does Kagome know about this yet?" She struggled to keep her voice steady, but at the moment she didn't really care.

"I'm afraid not, Sango. Kaede said she wanted to wait until you returned." Miroku paused for a minute before speaking again. I agree it would be best if you were there instead of me."

She nodded as she rose to her feet. "I will go after the children are fed." Sango replied.

Her eyes fell on the small hanyou baby. A tear came to Sango's eye, but she quickly wiped it away, But Miroku didn't fail to notice.

" I understand how you feel, Sango, but all we can do is stand by Kagome-samas side. She needs us more than ever now."

"You're right Miroku, but still... it's just not fair. Kagome has already lost InuYasha in some way. And now they want to take the naming her own child away from her?"  
She rubbed her face for a moment "I just hope we can get InuYasha's memories back."

"We will find away to help InuYasha, Sango. But first we need to get Kagome through tonight."

They all ate their morning stew rather quietly. No one really knew what to say.

Once breakfast was finished, Sango gave Miroku a goodbye kiss along with her children before picking up the little Inu-pup from the crib. She then made her way to Kaede's hut. This was one time she truly hated to visit Kaede's. Especially since Kagome had told her earlier that she wanted to wait a little longer to name the baby.

Looking down at the small bundle she was carrying, she gave a heavy sigh.

'You look so much like your father. From your silver hair, to your little doggy ears. And those beautiful golden eyes. No wonder Kagome fell in love with your father.' Sango thought as she walked through the village. When Sango entered Kaede's hut she found Kagome in tears, while Kaede hugged her tight.

When Kaede looked up at Sango. The look of Kaede's eye told her that Kagome now most likely knew about the ceremony.

"What happened Kaede?" Sango asked sitting down next to the miko's.

Shaking her head Kaede explained. "I'm sorry Sango, I had hoped you could be here when she found out. But the village headman came by earlier, the guards most likely told him about the damage my hut. When Kagome had asked for a few more days, he had simply rejected her. If she don't have a name due tonight, he would name the child for her."

"It's...it's not fair...why can't the understand..." Kagome cried.

Sango and Kaede didn't know what they could possible do to help Kagome.

As the small Inu-pup in Sango arms suddenly started crying, Kagome quickly went into mother mode. Reaching out she took her little bundle from Sango, and didn't waste any time as she slightly opened her kimono. The little pup latched on. Kagome gave her first giggle of the day.

"You are definitely like your father, little guy... Always ready to eat."

But Kagome's smiles and giggles turned sad when her mind went to her now lost husband.

_'Please be safe, my InuYasha. I beg of you... As soon as I can, I will find a way for you to remember me, but more importantly your son.'_ Tears started to fall once more as the thought of InuYasha being all alone again.

Kaede and Sango decided to let Kagome spend some time alone with her son, so they silently left the hut. Plus Kaede had some things she didn't want Kagome to here just yet.

"What is it Kaede?" Sango asked sitting down on a nearby tree stomp.

"I'm so concerned, Sango. She doesn't know this yet. And I fear for her when she finds out that the village considers InuYasha an enemy."  
Sango's eyes widened at this "What do you mean enemy Kaede? InuYasha's not going to hurt anyone! Are they crazy?!"

Shaking her head Kaede explained. "You and I both know that InuYasha will not hurt any human. But since the villages found out he lost his memories. They will not think twice if he does show up. I fear Kagome might leave the safety of the village in an attempt to search for him..."

"You can't be serious Kaede. You mean they will actually kill him first and ask questions later? Are they out of their minds?! where is their reason?" Sango hissed angrily and Kaede had to hush her down to not draw more attention. Anger still bubbled inside of her, but she took a moment to calm herself before continuing. "Is everyone trying to send her away? You know for sure that's what she would do when she finds out."

"I have no doubt in my mind that Kagome will leave anyway. She will probably leave after the ceremony tonight to try and find InuYasha anyway Sango."

"She can't possibly go alone Kaede!"

"You know Kagome will go even if we approve or not."

"Yes, she is as stubborn as InuYasha I suppose." Sango signed as she shook her head. They really resembled each other...

Thinking for a second, Sango then told Kaede she would try to get word to Kohaku. He had a better chance of finding InuYasha on Kirara. Plus let him know what the villagers had planned. Their conversation stopped when Kagome came out of the hut.

"Kaede, Sango, I've made my choice. After the name ceremony tonight I'm leaving to find InuYasha."

"Kagome at least wait until I get word to Kohaku. You can't go alone, and besides you'll find InuYasha faster on Kirara."

"I know Sango, and thank you for all your help. Would you like to help me choose a name for my son?"

Sango didn't hesitate. "Of course, sister. I would be honored to"

Together Sango and Kagome entered the hut. They needed a name for Kagome's and InuYasha's baby, and time was running out. In five hours or so the naming ceremony would take place, and Kagome wanted to name her own child, not leaving it to the village headman. After all she knew InuYasha was depending on her to choose a proper name, regardless he was by her side or not.  
_  
'I will find the perfect name for our son InuYasha. I will not let them take that from us.'_ Kagome thought as they started thinking of names.

-  
**Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. But the next chapter will have you all feeling better. Maybe!**


	4. Ch 4: The Shichiya

_A/N Hi everyone __**tn65loverinuy620jd **__here. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, fav. or following this story. And most of all my friend Meisae for helping me post this story as well. Meisae also deserves credit she adds a lot to this as well. And now on to the story.  
_  
**Chapter 4 : The Shichiya ( Name ceremony )**

Sitting high on a tree branch, InuYasha breathed heavily. The fight with Sesshomaru earlier had left him with a broken arm, and more than one broken rib. _'Damn demon, who ever he was. I'll show him next time.'_ InuYasha thought as he waited for his injuries to heal.

Sesshomaru knew InuYasha didn't know anything about him or himself for that matter. So when Sesshomaru noticed his brother's eyes start to glow red he walked away from the fight. To Sesshomaru there was no point in fighting his half brother when he was full demon.

**(Flashback, the fight )**

InuYasha might have thrown the first punch, but Sesshomaru easily avoided it. Giving Sesshomaru the chance to make the first hit, and with no memories of how his brother fought, InuYasha was at a disadvantage. He had no idea of how fast Sesshomaru really was nor what his other powers were.

Recovering from the first blow, InuYasha quickly charged his brother again. But once again InuYasha misjudged and Sesshomaru sent him flying through the air once more. This time InuYasha landed the wrong way, his right arm gave a loud "crack" when it collided with the hard forest ground. As he Slowly sat up InuYasha notice he couldn't move it. _'Damn it's broken.'_ InuYasha growled out in his mind. Supporting his arm as he stood, InuYasha turned to face his brother.

"You bastard!" InuYasha growled out before coughing up blood.

"You would do well to leave and not try something stupid like that again." Sesshomaru coldly announced.

But InuYasha wasn't backing down. "The hell I will!" InuYasha yelled while charging yet again.

This time Sesshomaru didn't bother to move, and when the time was right he hit InuYasha hard in the chest, stopping him dead in his traces. For a second time InuYasha heard a "crack" but this time the pain went through his chest. InuYasha breathing stopped for a minute, and he knew a rib must have went through one of his lungs.

The pain and lack of air caused InuYasha to fall to his knees at his brother's feet. InuYasha tried to speak but couldn't. Sesshomaru had seen enough of the fight and felt it was over in his mind. The red glow in InuYasha's eyes told him that InuYasha's demon blood soon would surface completely. And with the Tessaiga missing , the battle could become very messy.

_'It's time I get some answers.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he turned around from his bleeding brother, walking away without another word as he left the area.

**(End Flashback)**

Kagome and Sango worked hard trying to find a suiting name for the little Inu-pup, but no matter how hard she tried, Kagome couldn't help but think of InuYasha. _'Please be safe my love, I'll find you soon.'_ She was once more torn back to reality as Sango gave another suggestion to a name.

Kagome shook her head like she had done to all the past names Sango had come up with, a faint "no" lingering on her lips.

"Kagome, you need to focus. I know it's hard...but you can do this." Sango sighed. She knew this was hard for her friend, but she had to figure out a name soon before someone else did. Kagome deserved to name her own child.

Sango was starting to worry more as time went on. Kagome hardly had said a word all day. She noticed how Kagome stared into the flames from burning the fire pit, almost like she was in a trance.

Sango started to wave her arms and hands in front of her friend "Kagome, Kagome!?"

Kagome's tired eyes shoot up and fell back on Sango's "Huh, oh...sorry Sango."

Sango shook her head as she gave a heavy sigh "I hate to say this Kagome, but we have less than an hour to find a name."

"I know Sango...but I can't stop myself from thinking about..." Kagome couldn't finish, even though she tried to be strong, she lost it especially when she looked at her son.

"Shh...Kagome will find him." Sango said giving Kagome a hug. They had to find him. Who knew what would happen if they didn't?

"I know Sango...it's just...what if he never remembers me or his son?" Kagome whispered as she felt her eyes start to burn again.

"We'll find a way Kagome, and we'll make sure nothing happens to neither of you as well." Sango assured her as she gave her a comforting smile "And you know what? I think you'll like this name I just came up with." she stroke the back of her fingers over the small child's cheeks, earning a small smile from him.

Kagome did indeed like the name Sango told her and looked back down to her son. His wide and curious eyes meeting her tired brown ones. _'At least one good thing happened today.'_ Kagome thought as she started to feed him, allowing a small smile form at the corners of her lips.

**(Back with InuYasha)**

InuYasha spent the rest of the day resting in the tree. He was now able to breathe better. Even though he still barely could move his arm, he decided to find something to eat. Setting up a small camp fire, he then went to find a rabbit, or maybe some fish. Coming back empty handed with the rabbits, he figured he just might have better luck with fish.

Making his way to a small stream, he managed to catch two large fish. As he settled down by the fire waiting for the fish to cook, he couldn't help but get lost into the flames, much like Kagome had done earlier. The flickering flames were almost hypnotizing to him.

Then a sudden pain shoot through his head. The pain was so intense, that InuYasha found himself squeezing his head tightly with both hands.

For a moment an image flashed by his eyes. He didn't know how and he didn't get why, but the man and woman from earlier were with him. Along with a fox kit and another woman. They were sitting by a fire much little he was enjoying themselves. And fish were also roasting on a stick. And just like that the image disappeared, the headache slowly fading.

"What the hell! Who were those people? And why do I feel like I know them?" he growled as he sat back up, his eyes falling back to the fire as he tried to regain his breath. He decided not to think too much about it. He was a loner after all. He had no friends. _'No one becomes friends with a dirty hanyou'_. He threw a dirty stone angrily into the fire, sparks flying away as they left to join the stars above. He followed them until they faded, a sudden emptiness filling him.

He stared back down on his half eaten fish and sighed before taking another bite. After finishing his fish, InuYasha was gone again.

**(Back to the village)**

Sango left Kaede's hut after Kagome seemed to have settle down. It was time for her to get supper for her family, before tonight's events. Kagome seemed to really like the name Sango had come up with. Kagome even started using the it. Sango smiled sadly.

_'Kagome has been through so much, this whole mess isn't fair.'_ Suddenly a voice Sango had not heard in awhile called out to her.

She turned around but there was no one there. "Sister!" The voice yelled once more from high in the sky.

A smile came to her face as she looked up to see her brother flying down towards her, accompanied by her old friend Kirara.

"Kohaku!" Sango called out waving her arms up to her brother.

The yellow cat demon landed gracefully in front of her and Kohaku jumped of the back of it. Kirara wasted no time getting to Sango as she quickly transformed into her small self, and gave a happy "meow" as she jumped into her owners arms. "It's good to see you too, Kirara!" Sango laughed as she stroked her hand over the back of the small animal. Kirara gave another happy sound as she rubbed her furry face into the hook of Sango's neck.

"I hope I'm not too late sister." Kohaku spoke as he approached his sister.

"No, right on time." Sango smiled as she lightly ruffled the top of his head.

"Well luckily I was in the area." he smiled back up at her as he tried to fix his hair back to its former glory.

"I was just heading home to start supper. You're more than welcome to join us Kohaku." Sango pointed in the direction of their house and gave signal for him to follow her.

"I'd love to sister."

Together, the brother and sister continued their walk back to the hut. Once they got close to it, Sango's twin girls came running out to her.

"Momma!" They called out running up to hug their mother. Sango lightly stroke the top of their head as she laughed slightly. "Don't forget your uncle Kohaku, girls."

The girls quickly left their mother's side, jumping into their uncles arm's.

"Seira, Rein, it's good to see you again!" Kohaku said hugging his niece's.

"Uncle Kohaku are you here to help aunt Kagome?" Reina asked as she lightly tugged in his shorts.

"I'm not really sure, Reina. I just got here, but once I talk to your mother about what's going on we'll see." he explained as his eyes fell back to his sister. Concern slightly marking his eyes. She nodded before her eyes fell to her small girls.

"Okay princesses let's go." Miroku said after greeting his wife and brother in-law.

"I'll take the kids Miroku, why don't you explain what's going on to Kohaku." Sango asked as she grabbed each of the girls hands to lead them back into the hut.

"If you say so, Sango." he smiled before turning his attention back to Kohaku. He hinted for Kohaku to follow him and they started to walk slightly away from the small house.

Miroku and Kohaku walked a small distance from the hut, making sure the children couldn't hear their conversation. Coming to the edge of the forest not too far from the hut. Miroku then started explaining the events from late last night and earlier this morning.

"This is bad on so many levels, Miroku." Kohaku spoke, his eyes facing the ground as he let it all sink in.

"I know, Kohaku..." Miroku sighed as he scratched the back of his neck.

A silence swept over them as they both let their thoughts rummage inside their heads.

"And you say no one has seen InuYasha since this morning, Miroku?" Kohaku asked, his eyes growing more and more concerned.

"Yeah...that's what worries me. And without Tessaiga, chances of him turning full demon are greater." Miroku knew how dangerous the situation already was. It wasn't that he didn't trust InuYasha, how could he not? It was just that he didn't trust this version of him.

"What about lady Kagome? It won't be easy with her and the baby to travel with me." Kohaku spoke as his eyes turned more serious.

"Yes I know, but I also know nobody will be able to stop her."

There conversation ended when they heard Sango calling. "Supper's ready, Miroku."

"Come Kohaku, join us for supper. And tonight is the Shichiya for Kagome's child. It might be good if you stay awhile."

"I agree Miroku." Kohaku smiled, gladly accepting his offer.

**(Back inside the family house)**

"I must say it's nice to have the whole family together." Miroku announced at the supper table.

"I couldn't have agreed more." Sango said smiling at her brother. "I just wish it was under different circumstances."

Kohaku gave her a comforting smile. "Me too, sister... Me too..."

They ate the rest of the food in silence.

**(Back with Kaede and Kagome)**

As the village made preparations for the Shichiya, Kaede eyed the girl beside her. She could tell Kagome was nervous. Plus with everything that had happened today, Kaede knew Kagome was starting to feel the pressure building.

"Yey will be fine, Kagome. Once you tell the headman your child's name, he will write it down for you as well as document it." Kaede assured her as she gave her a comforting smile.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh as her eyes met the ground down below "I know Kaede...but it's still hard for me. What if the people of the village don't really want me here now. Now that InuYasha is gone, what if...what if they turn their backs on me?" Kaede could see the fear start to build in the girls eyes.

"Hush child, they will do no such thing! You and InuYasha have saved this village more than once. Yey have more friends here then you know."

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome felt some of the burden leave her shoulders. She Sighed once more "I guess we better get going. I don't want to make the headman wait."

Kagome picked up her son as she and Kaede headed off to the ceremony, which were to be hold in the center of the small village. Sango and Miroku made it there before Kagome. Kohaku stayed close by them, but he kept an extra eye open as he were on lookout for any unwanted demon attacks.

Kagome still didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Either she named her child or the headman would.

Kagome smiled looking down at their son. He was so beautiful, a small version of his father. Kagome was filled with so many emotions right now. Happiness, she was finally a mother. Fear, what if she was going to have raise her son alone. Hopelessness, how did she go on without InuYasha. And most of all stress. Now she had to do more than just be a miko of the village, but also raise her son and try to save InuYasha.

All of these emotions were leaving her feeling drained, physically and emotionally.

Kagome failed to hear the headman call her name. Kagome was so lost in thought while looking at her son, that she jumped when Kaede placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the older Miko who hinted for her too look at the chairman. Kagome quickly looked forward at him, a slight blush forming in her cheeks.

"May I have the child's name Kagome?"

"Huh...oh...sorry." Kagome said giving a slight bow.

"It is time Kagome. Tell the headman the child's name." Kaede said giving Kagome's shoulder a little squeeze.

Kagome took a second to clear her head. When she felt calm enough she drew a deep breath and stared into the chairman's eyes. "Okay. My son's name is..."

**End chapter**

-

**Sorry but you should know me by now always letting a cliffhanger. Anyway we hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. Ch 5: Courageous Warrior!

_**Authors note**__: Okay everyone the name of InuYasha and Kagome's child is finally revealed. __And even you Sesshomaru fans get a small treat._

**Chapter 5: Courageous Warrior!**

"My son's name is Isamu." Kagome quietly told the chief.

"A good pick my dear Kagome, Isamu is a good name. The meaning also describes the father. InuYasha is indeed a courageous warrior, and I'm sure the son shall follow in his father's footsteps."

As the headman wrote the name down, Kagome started to feel her eyes start to burn. She knew what her son's name meant, but hearing the headman's speech about InuYasha, tears threatened to slip past her eyes once more. She took a deep breath before looking down at her son. He just lay there silently in her arms, his small fragile hands reached for her face. A smile found its way back to her lips as she bent down to kiss the palm of the child's hand before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Kohaku watched the scene before them of him "This must be extremely hard on Lady Kagome..." he spoke, his eyes never leaving the miko caressing the child so gently.

"You can't possibly begin to imagine, Kohaku... she really didn't want to do this without InuYasha..." Sango spoke. It pained her to witness Kagome doing all of this alone, knowing how much this meant for her and Inuyasha.

Kohaku was lost in thoughts as he was interrupted by a familiar voice behind them.

"Such ridiculous traditions you humans have. Karma only knows why you people do such stupid things."

"Lord Sesshomaru!?" Kohaku gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to ask the young miko some questions." Without another word Sesshomaru walked past Kohaku.

"Do you think it's wise to let him speak with lady Kagome alone sister?" Kohaku asked as his eyes went from Sesshomaru to Kagome and back to his sister once more.

Sango smiled down at her brother. "Don't worry, Kohaku. Maybe Sesshomaru has seen InuYasha? He's not as heartless as he used to be."

"I think young Rin played a big part in that, sister." He spoke and almost smiled at the remembrance.

Sango nodded as her eyes fell on the broad white back making its way through the crowd "I don't doubt that one bit."

As Sesshomaru walked through the small crowd of villagers, whispers along with pleas of mercy could be heard. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at these pitiful mortals.

The sudden murmur had Kagome look up in question and saw how people starting to move to the side, rather jumping. Making a passage in the middle of the ceremony. When Kagome recognized the figure walking towards her, her eyes widened greatly as her breath got stuck in her throat.

"Sesshomaru!? What are you doing here?!" she felt a sudden surge of panic sweep over her.

"I hope I don't Interrupt something..." Sesshomaru halted in his sentence as he glanced over his shoulder. The crowd of people who had closed in to hear better, suddenly jumped back as if the ground had suddenly started burning. He closed his eyes before turning his attention back to Kagome and the child.  
"Come with me, we shall talk in a more private area."

Kagome was frozen on the spot for a second as her thoughts rummaged inside her head. _'Why would Sesshomaru want to talk to me? and why in private?' _Kagome didn't have to think for long. '_ Unless..._'

She saw him walk past her and her eyes followed him in confusion. "I shall not waste my time waiting for you. If you are not interested in what I have to say so be it." His voice sounded bored as he headed for the direction of the forest.

Her eyes fell on her friends walking towards her now, but she simply shook her head to them as if telling she was ok. "I'll be right back, ok? I just need to figure out something" she called over to them. Miroku nodded and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder who appeared to want to tag along. "Be careful ok, Kagome-sama? Just call if you need us"

Kagome nodded and smiled back at him. She gave her son a last quick glance before running to catch up with him. It wasn't that she feared Sesshomaru, it was more like awe really. Like a god walking amongst mere mortals. She shook her head as she tightened the grip around her child to be able to run a bit faster. She knew from the many stories that Rin told. That Sesshomaru had more of a caring side then he actually showed.

But his honor came over the caring on most cases, but she knew that when it came down to it, they could trust Sesshomaru to protect. She just wasn't used to be with him, alone that is. He had saved her life back when they were fighting inside of Naraku's body. He hadn't made much of it then, and she knew he wouldn't make much of it now ether.

She almost collided with his body as he appeared to have stopped. She apologized as she stepped a few steps back from him, shifting her grip around the child. She lifted her gaze and realized that he was staring at the child. His eyes fell to hers as they narrowed slightly. "W-what?" she asked, and she could clearly see the annoyance in his face. "The pup's name, what is it?" He repeated, his voice softer than she would have thought it would be.

Kagome couldn't believe Sesshomaru asked the name of the child. He had never shown any interests of it before, so why now? While she was carrying the baby, he hadn't visited not even once. She quickly cleared her throat before she spoke. "Isamu. I...um...named him Isamu." Kagome replied.

A silence swept over them and Kagome felt the awkwardness start to creep up on her. "The name suites him." Sesshomaru's voice was low, but Kagome had clearly heard him. She couldn't believe it thought, that those words belonged to him.

He stared back into the deeper part of the forest, as if he was lost in thoughts. She eyed him for a second before she spoke. "Why are you here anyway Sesshomaru? I know you're not here just to find out our child's name."

He glanced sideways at her, a silent moment before he closed his eyes. "I wish to know what has caused InuYasha to lose his memories."

Something inside Kagome broke. Her eyes slightly widening. "How... How do you know? Have you seen him?!" She grabbed his white sleeve as she stared up at him. She fought with herself to keep her voice steady. He stared down at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. Kagome suddenly remembered her place and stepped slightly away from him, her hand falling back to the child in her arms to keep it from shaking.

"Sesshomaru, please you have to tell me. Did you see InuYasha? Is he hurt or anything?"

Sesshomaru could see the fear and loss in Kagome's shimmering eyes. She fought hard to keep her tears in place.

"Where did you see him. Please Sesshomaru...where is he?"

"Yes, I have seen him. He made a foolish mistake in trying to fight me, thought I left before things got too ugly. However the next demon who's stronger than him will probably not be as cunning. I do not wish to fight InuYasha in his demon form. So I suggest you tell me what is going on."

Kagome decided it was best to tell Sesshomaru everything. If anybody could help her find InuYasha, it would definitely be Sesshomaru.

After explaining everything to Sesshomaru, Isamu started moving restlessly in Kagome's arms, followed by silent whimpers.

"Please excuse me, Sesshomaru. I need to feed him." She lightly shook her son to calm him down before looking back at Sesshomaru again. "Thank you for telling me, Sesshomaru. It really means a lot." she thanked him and gave her first sincere smile in hours.

Sesshomaru simply turned away from her and started walking off. He halted for a second before glancing over his shoulder. "I will only tell you this once. If anything make sure you get him the Tessaiga. If not, he will become lost to you forever" With this he walked off, her hassle eyes followed his back until it disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome felt the emptiness within her return, but she shook it off. She knew what Sesshomaru had meant, and knew it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha's demon blood took over. If that happened before he regained his memories, her voice wouldn't be able to reach him this time. Only one problem remained thought.

_'How do I get InuYasha to take Tessaiga, when he thinks I'm his enemy?'_ she bit her lover lip as she shook the baby once more. _'I'll find a way. I have to...'_

She walked in silence back to the village, her thoughts pumping inside of her head.

It was Sango's voice that brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Kagome!" Sango called running up to her dear friend. "Are you alright? What happened?" Sango's voice sounded almost panicked.

"I'm fine Sango, nothing happened. But I need to get Tessaiga over to Inuyasha, and I need to be quick, or else it might be too late to save him. I can't let him transform in his state" Kagome explained and Sango joined her as she headed for Kaede's hut.

"I see, that would be disastrous. But Kagome, do you think it's wise to take Isamu? He's just a new born." Sango spoke, worry imprinted in her normal steady voice.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh and gave her a sad smile. "Sango, Isamu and I will be fine. And if I'm not mistaken, you asked Kohaku for help me as well, didn't you? So I won't be alone. Plus I'm sure Miroku will be coming too."

"Kagome!? How do you know all this?" Sango stared wide eyed at her best friend.

"That's easy Sango, we're family. And I know if things were different...InuYasha and I would help you and Miroku in any way possible." Kagome assured her and gave a more sincere smile.

"I totally agree, Kagome. But promise me that you stay out of danger as much as possible. The child can't afford to lose both his father and mother. And I don't want to lose my only sister." Kagome could see tears start to form in the corners of Sango's eyes, and brought her free hand up to wipe them lightly away.

"Don't worry, Sango. I promise to be careful. Just make sure your famous stew is ready when we return as a whole family again. I'll definitely be ready for something great to celebrate!" Sango threw her arms around Kagome's neck, but was careful not to hurt the baby in the process. Kagome brought her free arm around her and hugged her back.

_**With InuYasha**_

InuYasha remember nothing of his past. He didn't remember Naraku, or the Shikon jewel.

'Why do I feel like...this is all wrong.' InuYasha was lost thought, when a loud roar cut through the forest.

Before InuYasha knew it, trees started falling around him. "What the hell!?" InuYasha said while getting ready to attack whatever was coming.

"Come on out! I'm ready for a good fight!" InuYasha yelled not really caring who his opponent was. Especially after losing the fight from earlier with Sesshomaru.

InuYasha kept his nose and eyes ready, as he scanned the area for what was coming his way. A small growl could be heard coming from InuYasha, while he cracked and flexed his fingers.

"I smell a half demon!" A voice roared as another sound of a tree breaking in half reached his ears. _'From behind?'_

InuYasha quickly turned, coming face to face with an oni. "So what if I'm a half-demon! I'll show you what this hanyou can do." InuYasha said raising his claws, and making the first hit.

The oni cried out as InuYasha cut through it's chest, causing blood to spray out of the four long claw marks. While InuYasha landed gracefully on his feet. "Told you!" InuYasha happily stated looking at his claws, then at the damage he managed to cause.

As the oni recovered from InuYasha's attack. It only laughed. "This fight is far from over, you think one good hit will stop me."

InuYasha knew this was true, but the feel of just one successful hit had him more than ready to fight now. "Keh! I was hoping for a good fight. So don't think I was trying end this in one hit."

In a flash InuYasha ran up to the oni for another attack. Once again InuYasha managed to hit the giant demon, this time sending it crashing to the ground.

_**Back with Kagome**_

As InuYasha continued to fight the giant oni. Kagome began packing supplies. Mainly things she would need to cook with. But nothing more than a small pot to cook with and boil water in. And a bottle just in case she would need to feed Isamu any medicine. This would be the easiest way to get him to take medicine.

After making sure she had everything she needed for her and Isamu, Kagome said her good-byes to Keade and Sango.

Even though Miroku was planning on staying behind to help protect the village. Sango said she could handle things for awhile. And told Miroku that Shippou was more then capable to help defend the village as well.

Miroku did think it was best that he helped Kagome and Kohaku, after all someone needed to watch Kagome. 'I know if things were different my dear friend, you would keep an eye on Sango for me.' Miroku thought before giving his wife and kids hugs goodbye.  
_**  
Back with InuYasha**_

As InuYasha fought the oni. Another demon stood watching deep in the forest. It was amazed at the power the hanyou possessed. Any full blooded demon considered a half-demon weak, but this InuYasha fellow was stronger than most, that was sure_. 'Rumor has it that this dog demon, Is the very same half-breed that destroyed the Shikon jewel, and the great Naraku for that matter. __To have such power I to could be unstoppable.'_ The small akai ari (red ant) demon thought as she gave an evil laugh. Before crawling away.

InuYasha decided it was time to end this fight. The feel and smell of blood on InuYasha's hands caught his attention for a minute. Suddenly a sharp pain went through his head and a flashback came to him. Once the images and pain left InuYasha stared at his claws. "Can I really do that?" InuYasha thought before the oni stood to attack again.

"Here goes nothing! Blades of blood!" InuYasha called out as he watched the blood on his hands turn into blades and went flying through the air, slicing the oni into pieces.

Slowly InuYasha stood just staring at his bloody claws. "Damn! I never imagined I had that kind of power."

-  
_**  
A/N note : We hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry no real cliffhanger this time. **__**And thinks to KagomeInuyasha92 for helping me come up with the flashback scene. Till next time.**_


End file.
